User talk:Random yoshi 777
If you mention anything about my randomness, I will be forced to write the US costitution on your talk page10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 05/20/2012!!! 21:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Random yoshi 777 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- =MSD (Talk) 01:56, April 21, 2012 Creator Just so you know, please do not leave =MSD messages anymore. My original account, MassiveSodaDuck, is back! :D anyways, welcome to the wiki, and hope to see you around! The creator of this wiki is User:Shade487z, although he is inactive. Me and User:Conker's Bad Fur Day and User:AquaYoshi and User:Alxeedo111 are the active administrators here. Again, welcome! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 16:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Why I prefer to keep that to myself for a few reasons...one because, I am really not sure, and two because, i'm really confused... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) People have been making unproductive edits. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) They were making edits that hurt the article. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Great job Hey. You're doing a great job on editing articles. Just, please do not edit the main page. :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't destroy your pages!!! AK777 16:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Story I just wanted to change the chat from zero to hero!And I wanted to make sure no one is rude.And I want a role. AK777 23:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) JSYK Just so you know, it's THIS wiki that's staying alive, it's Yoshipedia that's merging. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Talk when I get back (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Paper Mario Wiki We'll have to take a vote on it. Though the last one ended in a tie... :P -Nebula- Reply I think it could be a yes, but i'll check in case. I'm sure it'll be okay though. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm Rainbowroad6w, current head admin of MarioWiki. Hey, I'm fine with affiliating this wiki with that one. Conker told me to talk to you, so here I am doing that. I don't see what there is to talk about, though. Do you have a question or do I need to know something? :) Reply to me on my MarioWiki talkpage. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 03:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Um, I'm not sure I'll accept a fan wiki having an alliance with us. And if this is going to be an alliance, DK Wiki and Mario Kart Wiki should probably be too (I already know about Paper Mario Wiki). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) CSS Problem Done and done; you need to use underscores, you're defining URLs. If you can't see the changes, be sure to clear your cache (Ctrl-F5). :) ~Sherm SORRY I think I accidentally banned you... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Launchballer Just as a matter of courtesy, please don't have your signature link to other wikis. On the Mario Kart wiki, the only active administrator is Conker's Bad Fur Day; I am active on Wikia only, so see me only for issues needing a bureaucrat.--Launchballer 08:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I saw your message on my talk page. I'd be happy to help you but you would have to go on chat when I'm on. The only trouble is the fact I'm english and the time zones are a big trouble. I will be on from 16:00-20:00 GMT+1 (since It's DST). I'll be doing other things rather than chatting after that time. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! ''' 06:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC)''' (That's my old CP Wiki signature, I thought I might use my old one here) Congrats Congrats Randomyoshi"777"! You made the 7,777th edit on your userpage (ironic isn't it?) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, MSD here, and I am letting the community know about a new feature called "Switchtabs" that I created with the help of UltrasonicNXT. Switchtabs is a feature that makes three tabs show up at the left sides of pages, linking to "Encyclopedia" (the page itself), "Nutshell" (a shortened version of the page), and "Comments" (comments about the subject, as the talk page is for comments about the page). Important: whenever you make a page, put " before anything. Also, make sure to add it to pages that don't have them, too. Thanks, MassiveSodaDuckTalk 12:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol I have no idea. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 01:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) No, it still shows as mainspace. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 12:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) SWITCHTABS reply Staff gave us custom namespaces. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 03:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) He's a user I've been friends with for a couple of months. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 23:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you please come to chat? And, remember the time when Prototron raided the chat and spammed text art? If you do, please tell about it here. Thanks, MassiveSodaDuckTalk 15:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply World -2 is only accessable on a certian game (or system, IDK) that made the glitch go on. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 18:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Just looked, world -2 and -3 are only accessible through doing the glitch on a Famicom Disk System or a hacking tool. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 18:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh hi! Do you want to be friends? And how do you add userboxes? Thanks! Blossom, The Powerpuff Girl Thanks! Thank you! Blossom, The Powerpuff Girl Mojo, that monkey never gives up! Problem A while ago, I made a Wiki on Wikia named Yoshipedia. Why does User:AK777 said that he is the founder of Yoshipedia? I'm really confused about this. Do you know why? Thanks. Blossom Powerpuff 03:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) oh, lol sorry! thanks for telling me thoughYoshifan101214 01:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC)